Oser
by Sara GM
Summary: Harry commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde décide pour lui, mais une certaine personne viendra l'aider pour qu'il ose enfin faire ce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour une courte histoire sur le couple Pansy/Harry.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter, le survivant, l'Élu. Tant de surnoms pour un seul homme.

Lui-même se décrivait physiquement comme quelqu'un de banal ; un brun aux yeux verts, à la carrure moyenne.

Il n'aimait pas la notoriété qu'il avait acquis au fil des années et s'il avait pu sans passer, cela aurait vraiment été parfait.

-Harry chéri ! Pourquoi restes-tu donc seul dans le salon ?

Mme Weasley venait de le faire sortir de ses profondes pensées, si bien qu'il du se rappeler pourquoi il était là.

Il fêtait actuellement son vingt-deuxième anniversaire au Terrier, entouré de tout ses proches.

-Je me suis rincé le visage, j'allais revenir sous la tente.

C'était la même qui avait servi au mariage de Bill et Fleur, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été agrandi pour l'occasion.

Molly poussa donc le jeune homme afin qu'il retourne au plus vite à sa fête. Elle lui souria et partit rejoindre son mari qui discutait avec Kingsley, l'actuel Premier Ministre de la Magie.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il aperçut sa petite-amie Ginny Weasley qui discutait avec sa belle soeur Fleur. Il eut un sourire assez amer à sa vue.

Il aimait Ginny, mais pas autant qu'elle et surement jamais. Il manquait quelque chose de magique, de passionnelle à leur relation.

Harry avait songé de nombreuses fois à la quitter mais il savait qu'il se mettrait non seulement son meilleur ami à dos mais aussi sa seconde famille. Peut-être qu'Hermione lui parlerait encore mais ils ne seraient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Il était donc coincé dans une vie où l'on avait déjà fait ses choix à sa place.

Il tourna vers la droite et reconnût aux bras de Drago Malfoy, sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils parlaient avec Blaise Zabinni, ami et collègue de Drago

Les deux clans s'étaient rapprochés quand les deux anciens ennemis avaient annoncés leur relation.

Bien qu'il y ai eu du mal au début, aujourd'hui tous pouvaient plus ou moins se supporter, selon les affinités.

-Oh Potter, c'est parce qu'il n'y a plus de monde à sauver que tu déprimes autant ?

-Quoi ? sursauta Harry, n'ayant pas entendu qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui.

Pansy Parkinson était à ses côtés, un verre de champagne à la main et attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tout va bien, nous ne sommes peut être pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je sais voir quand quelqu'un va mal, poursuivit-elle, alors ? Ne me dis pas que c'est une peine de coeur qui affecte le grand Potter ?

A la grimace de celui, elle sut qu'elle avait touché dans le mille.

-Ca ne me surprend pas du tout, le masque tombe Potter.

-Mes affaires de couple ne te regarde pas Parkinson.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'imagine que je suis la première personne ici qui te pose réellement la question si tout va bien dans ta petite vie.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Personne ne lui avait vraiment posé la question jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis les ordres.

-C'est d'une tristesse, ça se voit que tu ne sais pas profiter de la vie Potter. Il faut oser. Tu devrais trainer avec moi plus souvent, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre, Molly vint les rejoindre.

-Harry, tu es là ! Viens on va souffler les bougies !

Elle lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers une table où se trouvait un gâteau.

Il eut temps de voir Pansy levant son verre comme pour montrer sa compassion.

* * *

Après le quart d'heure qui semblait interminable pour Harry où tout le monde mangeait le gâteau et donnait ses cadeaux, il put enfin se libérer de Molly, qui envahissait clairement son espace personnel et sortit dehors.

-Ai-je rêvé ou tu as tenu un peu tête à ta future belle maman ?

Il émit un gros soupir comme réponse.

-Elle me disait qu'il fallait commencer à parler du mariage ! On n'est même pas fiancé ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait sortir un prêtre de sa poche !

Pansy rit à la mine desespérée du brun.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Parkinson !

Après s'être calmé, elle lui proposa :

-Je veux bien t'aider à sortir de ce trou. Seulement si tu fais tout ce que je te dis sans hésitation.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? questionna Harry, quelque peu surpris.

-Dis-toi que c'est ma bonne action de l'année.

-Euh...D'accord, alors que fait-on ?

-Demain, huit heures au Manoir Parkinson, ne soit pas en retard une longue journée nous attend !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons.

-Oh au fait Potter, Weasley mère te cherche, bon courage ! dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

-Oh non...

* * *

 **Le lendemain...**

Harry avait cogité toute la nuit sur Parkinson et ses intentions, que voulait-elle réellement ?

Il avait dormi seul, dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd, et tant mieux parce qu'il pouvait supporter de moins en moins de monde. Le brun se leva, décidé à aller voir son ancienne ennemie.

Le sorcier s'était présenté à sa porte, qu'elle mit presque une seconde à l'ouvrir.

-En retard Potter !

Surpris, il regarda sa montre.

-Il est huit heures moins dix !

-Et bien j'avais pensé que tu étais plus desespéré que ça et que tu viendrais encore plus tôt, mais bon tu es là, c'est un bon début !

Elle sortit dehors et ferma d'un coup de baguette sa porte, puis prit le bras d'Harry pour transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent le chemin de Traverse, plus précisemment Gringotts, qui avait presque fini de réparer les dégâts suite à la visite du brun et de ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils avaient chercher l'horcruxe dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix.

-Que vois-tu Potter ?

-Une banque ? répondit-il bien qu'il ne saisissait pas encore où elle voulait en venir.

-Moi, je vois de l'argent, des montagnes d'argent pour acheter un Manoir !

-Hein ?

La brune le regarda avec amusement.

-Sans broncher Potter, sans broncher.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire d'un manoir j'ai déjà une maison !

-Oui où tout le monde peut rentrer, là Potter, je te propose ton endroit à toi ! On en a qu'un à voir, non pas qu'il n'y en avait plus loin de là mais que je suis certaine qu'il va te plaire ! Crois en mes goûts ! Allez viens !

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la banque.

-Et comment tu sais que j'aurai assez d'argent ?

-Oh je t'en pris, tout le monde savait que les Potter étaient plein au as !

Elle se posta devant un bureau où se tenait un gobelin et commenca la discussion pour obtenir un prêt. Harry profita de ce moment pour détailler Pansy, elle avait tellement était rapide qu'il n'avait pas pu poser ses deux plus de cinq secondes sur elle.

Comme toujours, qui disait Pansy Parkinson, disait femme très coquette. En même temps c'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours appris, prendre bien soin d'elle, quitte à rester deux heures dans la salle de bain s'il le fallait.

Pourtant, à sa surprise, elle n'avait que très peu de maquillage sur elle, juste du mascara et son rouge à lèvres d'un rouge pétant, sa signature. Il remarqua quand elle prit des dossiers dans les mains que ses ongles longs étaient parfaitement vernis d'un noir étincellant et qu'elle portait à son annuaire droit une bague riche en diamant qui avait la forme d'un serpent où ses yeux étaient des émeraudes.

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait au dessous des épaules. Ils étaient lisses et vu sa brillance très doux.

Le sorcier s'attarda quelque peu sur sa robe noire, qu'il savait de marque, connaissant quand même un peu les goûts de la sorcière.

-C'est bon Potter, on a un prêt de 700 000 gallions pour ton manoir, ne t'inquiète pas il t'en reste le quadruple dans ton coffre et je ne te parles même pas encore du deuxième coffre. Je ne te savais pas aussi riche ! Ca plait beaucoup dans la bourgeoisie des sorciers !

\- Un deuxième ? s'exclama Harry, sûr jusqu'à présent que sa famille ne possédait qu'un coffre.

-Oui, un deuxième, répondit-elle d'un voix sans surprise, c'était celui de tes grands parents sorciers qu'ils ont légués à tes parents qu'ils l'ont légués à toi. Enfin je ne t'apprends pas grand chose non plus, bon allons voir ce manoir !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui prit le bras pour transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un immense manoir de trois étages où se tenait un homme d'environ cinquante ans. Pansy lui donna le chèque toujours avec grand sourire.

Le brun signa un papier pour le ministère et l'homme lui donna les clefs avant de disparaître.

-Ah les agents du Ministère, toujours aussi aimable !

-Je croyais qu'on devait le visiter ?

\- Oui, après l'avoir acheter !

-Mais ça n'a aucun-Hé !

Pansy lui tira le bras, sans écouter ses moindres paroles.

L'ancien Gryffondor et l'ancienne Serpentarde discutait maintenant sur la terrasse.

-Je dois admettre que tu avais raison. Ce manoir est super !

-J'ai tout le temps raison Potter. Mais je dois admettre que tu m'as déçu un peu, toi qui es tellement à suivre les ordres tu ne t'es même pas rebeller une seule fois ! Mais bon disons que ça rentrait dans ta phase d'observation. Tu vois, il faut _oser_. Moi j'ai osé acheter un manoir juste en voyant sa façade, un peu de folie ça ne fait pas de mal, non ? Demain,c'est à toi de me surprendre, ose un truc que tu n'as jamais fais !

* * *

Harry rentra au Square pour chercher quelques affaires, après cette journée quasi-folle avec Pansy. Elle avait raison, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de profiter un peu, il fallait qu'il ose au lieu de s'enfermer dans une vie.

Malgré tout, il pensait toujours que cette fille était timbrée,bon moins que Luna certes.

Le brun avait découvert une autre facette d'elle, celle qu'elle réservait à ses amis uniquement.

Il trouva sa meilleure amie dans son salon.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Où étais-tu ? On t'a chercher toute la journée !

-Je suis sorti un peu, j'aurai dû envoyer une permission peut-être ?

-On était inquiet, c'est tout ! Ginny se fait du soucis pour toi en ce moment, et puis avec le mariage-

-Quel mariage ?

-Ben ton mariage ! annonça Hermione en le regardant comme s'il était tombé de la dernière pluie.

-Quoi ?

-Molly nous a dit que toi et Ginny allaient bientôt vous marier.

-C'est une blague ? Parce qu'elle n'est vraiment pas drôle Hermione !

-Non je t'assure !

-Ca suffit ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde prenne des décisions pour moi ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec Ginny !

Hermione resta sur place, choquée.

-Quoi ? Mais vous vous aimez !

-Je sais plus. Laissez moi du temps pour faire le point ! commença à s'énerver le brun.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Tout le monde choisit mon avenir pour moi sans prendre conscience de ce que je veux réellement !

Hermione ne put qu'être d'accord, elle aussi avait eu la même chose qu'avec Ron mais elle s'était enfuie bien avant que les choses n'empirent.

-Je vais me mettre toute la famille à dos, tu le sais autant que moi.

Elle s'en voulait, ne n'avoir pas remarqué cela plutôt, mais elle serait à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

-Réflechis-bien Harry, tu as raison, prend tes propres décisions maintenant.

Hermione partit une heure après, laissant Harry dans ses pensées. Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il devair _oser._

* * *

Alors, d'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'Harry va faire ?

Dites moi tout dans les review !

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît.

Le prochain sera postée dans deux trois jours !


	2. Oser : Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

 **Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry avait passé la soirée la plus horrible de sa vie. Il avait fui, certes comme un lâche, et maintenant il s'enfermait dans son nouveau manoir. Il devrait remercier Parkinson pour cette idée finalement brillante.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ayant entendu un bruit dans la cuisine. Il prit sa baguette et descendit afin de voir qui était ce fameux intru.

Quand il la reconnu, il baissa sa baguette, soulagé.

-Je te félicite vraiment Potter, jamais je n'aurai cru que tu aurais assez de cran pour faire ça. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire mais quand je l'ai vu avec ses yeux rouges et sa morve plein le nez, j'ai été obligé. Un café ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle donna un coup de baguette en direction de la machine à café. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Et la prochaine fois, annonce-toi ça t'éviteras de prendre un sort.

-Je viens te faire profiter de la vie ! On ne va pas rester ici comme des rats morts ! Et sans moi, tu vivrais encore dans la vieille maison des Black, et tout le monde t'attendrait le salon afin de voir comment bébé Potter s'en sort et s'il va revenir dans leur petite famille adorée.

-J'ai quitté Ginny y'a même pas dix heures et tu veux que je m'amuse ?

-Oh comme si c'était une tragédie, regarde tu peux chanter "Libérée, Délivrée" maintenant ! Profite de la vie ! Dans quarante ans tu regretteras de ne pas avoir autant profiter. Allez surprend-moi !

* * *

Hermione cogitait avec Ron dans le salon.

-Il n'a pas pu partir bien loin, tu sais, déclara le rouquin.

-Il a transplané! Il peut être n'importe où ! Au Brésil, en Australie, au Pays-Bas peut-être !

\- Qu'est ce qu'Harry irait faire au Brésil ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais il faut faire tout le tour des solutions !

-Et donc le Brésil est une solution ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

-Ecoute Hermione, il s'est seulement senti trop étouffé par ma mère, quand il se sera calmé, il reviendra.

Elle admis qu'il n'avait pas tord. Seulement, elle s'inquiétait, même un peu plus quand elle se souvenu de leur dernière conversation.

-Très bien, laissons lui du temps ! Mais ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où Ginny, les yeux rouges, mangeait à la vitesse d'une tortue ses céréales.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Ron prit un instant pour réflechir.

-Un peu, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on a une famille oppressante comme la mienne...Elle s'en remettra, crois-moi. Il lui faut du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Compatissante, elle serra la main de Ron.

* * *

-Oh Harry, chuchota-t-il, où es-tu passé bon sang ?

-Je dois avouer que tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus, Potter.

Ils étaient sur une plage sur une île près des côtes mer était d'un bleu turquoise, comme on en voyait rarement. Quelques voiliers naviguaient au loin. La brune était assise et regardait le brun qui faisait des ricochets. Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant ces derniers jours, avaient appris à se connaitre. Et elle devait l'admettre, ce Harry Potter lui plaisait beaucoup. Bien sûr, il restait Ginny, qui ferait tout pour le récupérer, mais Pansy n'avait pas peur.

-Tu restes en retrait parce que tu sais que je vais te battre ?

Il la regarda avec un air de défi, et chaque défi qu'on lui proposait, elle devait le remporter, juste par honneur.

-Pas du tout, je ne veux pas te mettre la raclée de ta vie maintenant, je voulais attendre qu'il y ait plus de monde, mais puisque tu insistes ! dit-elle d'un air de faux-désolé avant de le rejoindre en riant.

* * *

Après leur petit concours, ils décidèrent de visiter l'île. Ils traversèrent des ruelles en pierre interminables, des marchés, et s'arrêtèrent au port.

Elle l'entraîna dans le vieux phare qui promettait la plus belle vue de l'île où ils s'installèrent pour pique-niquer, la magie était utile dans ses moments.

La journée s'était déroulé tellement vite, le soleil se couchait peu à peu. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Ginny, mais il se sentait tellement mieux depuis leur rupture. Pansy lui avait apporté plus de bonheur en deux jours que la rousse alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait fais le bon choix. Cette vie de vivre au jour le jour de temps à autre lui correspondait tellement !Bien sûr, il savait que dès qu'il rentrerait, il reprendrait sa place d'auror. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de retenter l'expérience. Il se demandait comment Pansy avait pu en arriver à ce choix de vie, elle qui était destiné à un autre avenir. Surement car elle avait pris son destin en mains et qu'elle n'avait laissé personne d'autre le qui avait été tout son contraire.

-On rentre demain,c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi, comme un simple voyage et Harry était du même avis.

-T'es déjà allé à Paris ?

* * *

Avant de rentrer chez elle après une dure journée de travail, Hermione se rendit au département des aurors, pour vérifier si Harry était revenue. Mais la secrétaire lui informa qu'une certaine Pansy Parkinson lui avait dit qu'il prendrait congé quelques jours mais qu'il revenait dès demain. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que venait faire Parkinson dans cette histoire ?

La sorcière, après l'avoir remerciée, transplana chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle avait avec Drago. Celui-ci, étant rentré plus tôt, lisait un bouquin tranquillement dans leur sofa.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le serpent à la vue du visage de sa fiancée.

Elle lui raconta alors son aventure au département au sujet d'Harry et de Pansy.

-Pansy la peut-être emmené en voyage avec lui. Elle part une fois par mois.

-Et pourquoi aurait-elle fais ça ? Harry et Pansy ne sont pas vraiment des amis proches ! Il m'en aurait un minimum parlé si ça avait été le cas !

-Potter est plein de mystères ces temps-ci, qui sait vraiment ?

-Alors pourquoi ? lança-t-elle desespérée.

-Elle voulait peut-être l'aider à aller mieux après sa rupture avec Ginny...Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ma chérie. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils reviennent demain. Alors attendons leur retour, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en pensant à ce que sa meilleure amie avait derrière la tête. Pourquoi aidait-elle Potter ?

* * *

Les deux bruns étaient au dernier étage de la Tour Eiffel, ils observaient les lumières, les bâtiments...

-Tu as encore de bonnes idées Potter?

-Les casinos de Las Vegas ?

-J'ai dis de bonnes idées, pas un endroit où on sûr de rester six mois sur une chaise devant leur machine d'argent ridicule !

Une fois leurs rires passés , Harry lui prit la main.

-Sincèrement Pansy, merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi pendant ces deux derniers jours. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses.

A la surprise du sorcier, elle rigola.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est d'un cliché !

-De quoi tu-

Pansy posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes avant que la brune se sépare de lui. Le jeune homme n'était pas de cette avis, et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Oh qu'est-ce que c'est cliché, ne me sors pas la bague !

-Alors la même pas en rêve, tu es beaucoup trop énervante pour l'avoir méritée !

-Oh ! Gougat !

Ils rirent ensemble avant de se prendre par la main et de transplaner au pied de la Tour de Fer, pour profiter une dernière nuit de la ville des Lumières.

* * *

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment cette catastrophe avait pu se produire...Ah oui ! Ils étaient rentrés dans un bar et Harry avait consommé plus que de raison.

C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait à moitié à poil sur scène en chantant une chanson.

- _Now I've had the time for my life_

 _No I never felt like this before_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _And I owe it all to you_

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Ca pouvait pas être pire ! Merlin aidez-moi à me sortir de cet enfer !

* * *

 **Voilà Harry et Pansy se sont échangés leur premier baiser, mais rien dit que tout va être facile en rentrant à Londres**

 **La scène de la chanson était une sorte de petit bonus, merci à Cocolita1804 de m'avoir donner cette idée !**

 **Pour tout savoir, rendez-vous dans quelques jours !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Clap de fin

Bonjour à tous !

Comment alllez-vous ?

On se retrouve avec le chapitre 3, où de nombreuses confrontations auront lieu ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le matin, Harry et Pansy étaient rentrés tard dans la nuit, ils n'avaient dormis que très peu. Pourtant il fallait bien retrouver les vieilles habitudes.

Pansy déjeunait tranquillement quand son amant vient la rejoindre, prêt à partir.

-Bon je vais certainement rentré tard ce soir, prévient le brun.

-Je t'attendrai, de toute façon, moi aussi je vais avoir une journée chargée à l'hôpital.

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Hé...ne t'inquiète pas, tu as survécu à la mort, tu survivras bien à tes amis, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Ouais tu as raison, je suis l'Elu, personne ne peut me faire barrage, je suis Die-AIE !

Pansy lui avait pincé son bras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'ai pas demandé de prendre la grosse tête non plus James Bond, file avant que je recommence !

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs pour voir son premier patient de la journée, elle fut attrapé par le bras et emmené dans une salle de repos. C'était Drago Malfoy, son meilleur ami et vu sa tête, il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

-Un problème Docteur Mamour ?

-Oh ça oui un problème, et un gros ! Tu as emmené Potter avec toi en voyage ?

-Et donc ? C'est un ami à ta femme, et c'est bien toi qui m'avait parlé de se rapprocher avec eux !

Drago prit un air horrifié.

-Rapprocher ? Dans quel sens ? Dans le sens assez proche pour se rouler une pelle ?

-Non, pas une, y'en a eu plusieurs.

Il s'assit, déboussolé.

-Tu as embrassé Potter ? Le Harry Potter ?

-Non son frère ! T'en connais d'autre des Potter, abruti !

-Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu ! Je vais m'arrêter là !

-Non mais c'est dingue ! Je dois accepter ta relation avec Granger et moi je ne dois pas en avoir une avec Potter !

-C'est pas ça ! Je n'ai juste pas envie d'apprendre d'autres détails.

-Oh pauvre chou tu es traumatisé !

-Pansy, sérieusement, Potter vient à peine de se séparer de Weasley !

-Oh je t'en pris, comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il ne partageait qu'un quart des sentiments de Weasley fille !

-Sois plus sérieuse pour une fois, les Weasley vont t'avoir dans le viseur ! L'entente cordiale qu'on avait enfin réussi à avoir va s'envoler et tout va redevenir comme avant !

-Je me fiche royalement de ce que peuvent me faire les Wesaley, quoiqu'ils tentent, les Parkinson vont les réduire en pièce ! Nous sommes beaucoup plus puissants qu'eux dans l'ordre social. Je peux donc rapidement les mettre à néant. Et que ta copine ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin, ca vaudrait mieux pour elle. C'est bon ? Ce sont des paroles assez sérieuses pour toi ?

Elle se fichait royalement de leur nouvelle entente avec les Gryffondors, et si en plus on lui disait de calmer un peu ses ardeurs, ça allait très mal se passer s'il continuait. Personne ne disait ce qu'un Parkinson devait faire.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence.

-Très bien, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne se mette pas dans ton chemin, conclua le blond, mais je t'en prie, ne va ps trop loin.

-Tu verras Drago, tu verras, lui dit-elle avant de quitter la salle.

* * *

Harry arriva dans son bureau avec une certaine appréhension, il savait qu'Hermione était à l'intérieur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte.

1...2...et 3 !

-HARRY POTTER ! OU TU ETAIS PASSE BON SANG ! UNE LETTRE OU UN POST IT C'EST SI DIFFICILE A ECRIRE !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Mione, essaya Harry dans un ton chaleureux.

-Assis toi et raconte moi exactement tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ginny s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! Et Ron, Molly et-

-Ginny et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je suis partis quelques jours me ressourcer, coupa-t-il, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-Tu es parti avec Parkinson ?

-Peut-être, en quoi ca "vous" regarde ?

-Vous ?

-Oui "vous", car je sais que tu vas t'empresser d'annoncer à tout le monde que je suis revenu et tout le monde va débarquer au Square. Mais j'ai changé de maison, alors non vous ne pourrez même pas tous débarquer ! Vous esperez que tout va redevenir comme avant, mais non ! Je te pensais de mon côté Hermione, ce n'est peut être finalement pas le cas comme tu le prétendais si bien.

-Tu as tout gâché, tu as été égoiste de gâcher tout notre bonheur ! On était enfin tous heureux!

-Toute ma vie, j'ai pensé aux autres ! J'aurai pu vous laisser tous crever quand Voldemort est revenu mais moi je suis resté pour me battre ! Me battre pour vous ! Jamais je n'ai abandonné la mission contrairement à vous ! C'est vous qui êtes égoistes ! Vous pensez à votre bonheur si fragile au lieu de vous souciez de ce que ressentent réellement les gens ! On est pas tous heureux Hermione, on fait tous semblant !

Ils n'avaient pas remarqués que leurs voix étaient montés très haut, tout le monde avait arrêté de travailler dans le département et écouté la dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis. Ron, lui, était resté à l'écart. Il n'avait pas vu la souffrance de son meilleur ami et à quel point elle était profonde.

-Je devrais peut-être partir, loin de vous pour vous laisser avec votre bonheur à trois mornilles.

-Harry...

Elle était en larmes, le suppliant de rester mais celui ne l'écouta pas et sortit de son bureau.

-Vous n'avez pas du travail ? dit-il aux agents qui le regardaient.

* * *

Pansy avait reçu une lettre urgente de son nouvel amant lui disant de vite rappliqué au Manoir.

Quand elle arriva, elle remarqua que des cartons se remplissaient.

-Harry ? Où tu vas ?

-J'y arrive plus, je m'en vais. J'ai vendu les deux maisons, j'en aurai plus besoin à present.

-Et tu vas habiter où ?

-Loin du monde sorcier, je repars dans le monde moldu.

-Attend ? Tu déconnes ? Parce qu'une bande de traitre à leur sang a décidé de te pourrir la vie, tu t'en vas ?

-Je ne te demandes pas de me suivre, mais avec ou sans toi je pars ce soir à dix neuf heures. Ces deux jours qu'on a vécu...je veux que ce soit mon quotidien.

-Et bien considère moi comme morte Potter ! cria -t-elle avant de transplaner.

Cela lui brisa le coeur, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Elle était hors d'elle. Comment pouvait-il faire ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ?

-Pansy, que veux tu faire de plus ? C'est décidé pour lui.

-C'est à cause d'eux ! hurla-t-elle en brisant un mirroir en lançant son verre.

Blaise la regarda avec tristesse, l'amour lui poussait à bout.

-C'est toi, qu'il lui a dit qu'il fallait oser, oser sortir de ses zones de conforts, de sa vie de merde !C'est ce qu'il fait Pansy, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

-Il va renoncer à la magie ! Comment peut-on vivre sans magie ?

-Potter a ses habitudes moldus, il s'en sortira. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il survivra toujours.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son amie, compatissant.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Pansy attend !

Mais elle était déjà partie l'ancienne. Les mains dans les poches, elle marcha dans les rues de Londres , pendant des minutes, des heures...

Elle prit le temps d'observer ces moldus, et les endroits qu'ils les entouraient. Elle avait été dépassé par les événements. Elle s'était éprise de lui en si peu de temps, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude. Mais quand elle l'avait vu, lui, se libérer de ses chaînes, elle avait vu qu'il était réellement. Blaise avait raison, il osait aller encore plus loin. Pour vivre heureux.

* * *

Harry était revenu à son travail, pour dire au revoir à son meilleur ami Ron Weasley. Celui-ci était en train de regarder un dossier quand le brun entra dans le bureau.

-Tu nous quittes beaucoup ces derniers temps, je trouve, dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

-C'est pour le bien de tous, je pense.

-Je ne penses pas que tu réalises tout ce que tu as laissé.

-Je le verrai peut-être tout ça un jour. En attendant, la vie de sorcier, c'est pas pour moi.

Le brun lui tendit la main, que le rouquin serra.

-J'imagine que c'est problament la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

-Prend soin de toi, Ron, lui dit le sorcier avant de se retirer.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry était revenu dans son bureau et elle était là, assise sur sa chaise.

-Je reviens pour toi. Classique.

La brune lui tendit la main. Il la saisit.

Ils quittèrent en courant les bureaux du Ministère sous les yeux curieux des agents du Ministère. Leur petite course s'arrêta devant la grande fontaine et ils prirent le temps d'admirer une dernière fois le monde sorcier.

-Harry !

C'était la voix de Molly, qui était venu voir Arthur à son travail. Elle était accompagné de ce dernier, de Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

Il les salua de loin avant de se retourner vers Pansy.

-Prêt Potter ?

-Plus que prêt Parkinson, affirma-t-il avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

* * *

Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre de mon histoire !

J'ai laissé une fin comme celle-ci afin que vous choisissez votre fin.

Et qui sait ? Peut être un jour j'écrirais une suite !

Pour l'instant, je me penche sur une nouvelle histoire.

Merci encore pour les reviews !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens vous informez que la suite de Osez commencera demain. Il y aura quatres chapitres en tout il me semble. Je vais essayer de poster tout les deux jours.**

 **Le dernier chapitre prendra peut-être un peu plus de temps à poster mais je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour éviter que ça arrive :)**

 **A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
